Un petit pas pour l'homme
by Di-Bee
Summary: Une visite inattendue, et une progression dans un couple qui a trop longtemps laissé dans une pièce bien particulière les sentiments qui les animent. Jarter, romance.


Titre : Un petit pas pour l'homme

Auteur : DiBee

Fandom : Stargate Sg1

Résumé : Une visite inattendue, et une progression dans un couple qui a trop longtemps laissé dans une pièce bien particulière les sentiments qui les animent. Jarter, romance.

Rating : K

Spoiler : None

Disclaimer ; Pas à moi pas de sous

Note de l'auteur : écrit y'a quelques temps, et c'est Oris qui m'a incitée à poster -merci!. C'est court, c'est Jarter, et voilà^^ Quand une auteur revient à ses vieux amours lol

« Carter, il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça? »

Il était minuit passé, la Colonel émérite, vissée à sa chaise de bureau, penchée au dessus de dieu sait quoi releva la tête si vivement qu'elle en grimaça. Ce genre de posture ne valait rien à son début de torticolis.

« Mon... mon Général! » C'est la seule chose qu'elle parvint à articuler, trop sonnée de le voir là. Il aurait dû être loin, Washington, le bout du monde. Certainement pas au milieu de la nuit dans son labo à la sermonner doucement sur sa fâcheuse manie de se tuer à la tâche.

« Surprise, Colonel? » Il ne cachait pas son sourire, mais elle pouvait percevoir une certaine gêne dans sa voix, et ses mouvement semblaient plus guindés que d'habitudes. Ou peut-être manquait-elle réellement de sommeil.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, et lui sourit en retour. Elle était terriblement contente de le voir. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques mois, mais ça lui avait paru une éternité. Autant qu'elle apprécia son travail Zone 51, certaines choses avaient changé. Elle avait changé, il avait changé de poste, et leur chance de, peut-être, un jour... Non, elle se refusait de penser à ça. Elle essayait de se le refuser, et plonger son regard dans le sien mit fin à toute tentative sensée de contrôle des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête trop remplie.

« Vous m'avez manqué. » dit-elle simplement, ne prononçant le 'monsieur' que dans sa tête, tentant de faire passer un message dont il espérait qu'il avait su le déchiffrer.

« Moi aussi, Sam, moi aussi. »

Elle sut. Elle sut que le message était passé quand il employa directement son nom plutôt que son grade ou son patronyme. Et elle n'essaya même pas de retenir le sourire survolté qui effleura ses lèvres et grilla du même coup tous les neurones inhibiteurs de son vis-à-vis, qui ne cessait pas de lui sourire.

Voilà où ils en étaient, après toutes ses années. A se sourire comme des idiots, plantés là au beau milieu de nulle part, selon la prétention de la carte elle-même.

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle non plus. Ce jeu durait depuis trop longtemps. Quand elle se leva finalement, elle déglutit, puis se rapprocha de lui à pas mesurés, lui laissant le temps, d'un simple geste, de l'arrêter dans la nouvelle progression qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, lui laissant le choix, avancer ou reculer. A présent, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il lui tendit la main avec un vague regard pour la caméra de surveillance, s'assurant que son geste passerait inaperçu auprès du malheureux chargé de la surveillance à une heure pareille. Elle prit sa main sans un mot, son regard clair quand à ses intentions. Une simple pression des doigts et il s'approcha, lui laissant assez de marge de mouvement pour qu'elle puisse sauvegarder son travail et éteindre en vitesse, sa main trouvant le creux de ses reins quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, puis l'ascenseur, sans un mot.

Leur relation, bâties sur des non dits criants, pouvait difficilement trouver d'autre conclusion qu'un silence, intime, partagé. Quand il se pencha pour valider le bon étage, il en profita pour placer, ni vu ni connu, un léger baiser dans ses cheveux, la faisant sourire un peu plus, et se rapprocher encore de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente sa chaleur dans son dos et son souffle dans son cou.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de sortir de l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir, pour eux, sur une nouvelle possibilité. Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour leur relation.


End file.
